Kick Boxing
by cielo carlie cullen
Summary: Bella entra a clases de Kick Boxing, su padre no lo sabe. Tiempo despues se mudan a Forks, conocen a los Cullen y a los Hale. Que pasara cuando Edward conozca a Bella? Habra alguien que los quiera separar? Hay alguien que quiera lastimar a Bella? Todo terminara bien o habra alguien muerto? Y si la ahi quien sera?- Primer Fanfic que escribo, sean amables please.
1. Historia de Bella en Kick Boxing

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente. Que tristeza noo?**

**Un día acompañe a mis hermanas a una de sus clases y me llego la idea de hacer una historia, realmente iba a ser un one shot pero lo hice más largo de lo que pensé.**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic largo, espero que les guste.**

**Bien les dejo que lean la historia.**

* * *

Charlie y Renne Swan tenían 5 hijos pero lo que más sorprendió a la familia fue que tenían 4 hombres y solo una mujer. Sus nombres eran: Jack, David, Alex, Isabella y Mateo.

Los Swan eran unos de las personas más importantes del mundo. Su padre era dueño de la empresa más importante que existe en el mundo de los autos, su padre ósea el abuelo creo la empresa Swanmobil, mi padre al ser hijo único heredo todo sobre la empresa cuando mi abuelo se retiró pero aun así ayuda con los negocios. Su madre tampoco se quedaba atrás ella es una de las diseñadoras más famosas dentro de la moda ellas es dueña de la línea de ropa R&Swan y mi abuelo materno era dueño de la empresa de seguridad más importante.

Para la sociedad, nosotros somos una de las familias más ricas. Pero tenemos un perfil bajo, claro que cuando se enteran de nuestro apellido saben quiénes somos pero tratamos de no llamar la atención.

Nuestra familia nos enseñó a valorar lo que tenemos y las oportunidades que nos otorgaron, incluso en vacaciones nos ponemos trabajar en las empresas familiares pero no en puestos altos sino en bajos para que sepamos lo que la gente hace para que la empresa tenga un gran valor.

Por lógica todos eran sobreprotectores con la única chica de la familia, Isabella, pero eso no quiere decir que Bella como prefiere que le digan, no sepa cómo defenderse, de hecho, ella se metió con a Tae Kwon Do con sus hermanos.

Eran muy buenos peleando fueron a varias peleas y ganaron muchos premios, los chicos lo dejaron para entrar mejor al Boxeo, excepto su hermano Mateo, ya que era muy pequeño para el boxeo pero Charlie no dejo que Bella entrara por miedo a que le podría pasar algo a su hija, pero Bella quería otro tipo de deporte y ese era el Kick Boxing.

La respuesta de Charlie al enterarse de lo que Bella quería practicar fue:

-Por supuesto que NO Isabella, esas peleas son demasiado arriesgado, no quiero que salgas muy lastimada, lo siento, pero no.

Bella estaba muy triste porque su padre no la apoyaba pero lo que sus padres le han enseñado en todo este tiempo es que hay que luchar por lo que queremos, y ella quería pelear. Así que lo que haría era decirle a sus padre que se iba con unas amigas, para que no sospecharan ella hablo con ellas.

-Chicas necesito que me hagan un favor gigantesco- Dijo Bella con unos ojos de cachorrito regañado a lo que no le podías negar nada y eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Pues con esa cara duda que podamos decirte que no, que pasa chica.- Le contesto Elizabeth con una sonrisa y Daphne lo único que hizo fue asentir para darle la razón a su amiga.

-Bien lo que pasa es que…- Bella les conto lo de las peleas, lo que su padre le dijo y sobre lo que pensaba hacer.

- Necesito su ayuda, porfas. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Me ayudaran?-

Sus amigas se voltearon a verse mutuamente, volvieron su vista a su amiga y lo que Bella vio fue preocupación, un poco de miedo pero también vio apoyo.

Su respuesta fue:

-Está bien te ayudaremos, pero para que tampoco nuestros padres sospechen, te acompañaremos y también para estar al pendiente de lo que pase.

Bella al escuchar su respuesta se lanzó a ellas dándoles un fuerte abrazo y diciendo:

–Gracias, gracias, gracias son las mejores-Con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sabemos – Dijeron al uniso

-¿Cuando empiezas tus clases?-Pregunto Daphne.

-Si todo va bien, empezare la próxima semana.

-Ok, tú nos dices la hora para que acompañarte.

-Claro.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella estaba un poco nerviosa porque hoy era su primera clase. Les aviso a sus padres que pasaría la tarde con sus amigas, la clase empezaba a las 6 así que se fue a las 5:20 por las chicas a la casa de Elizabeth.

Al llegar al local donde empezaría sus clases, los nervios de las chicas empezaron aumentar, Isabella por cómo serían sus clase y si lograría aguantar los golpes y las chicas estaban nerviosas por su amiga porque no sabían que tan lastimada saldría de su clase y por cuanto durarían mintiendo para que todo esto continuara, pero no abandonarían ahora y mucho menos a su amiga.

Al entrar, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años se acercó a las chicas.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- Pregunto amablemente.

-Buenas tardes- Contestaron las chicas

-Vengo a la clase de Kick Boxing- Dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ooh, está bien, mi nombre es Bryan soy el entrenador- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me digan Bella y estas son mis amigas Elizabeth y Daphne.-

-Hola chicas, mucho gusto- Les dijo dándoles un apretón de manos al presentar Bella a sus amigas

-¿Podrían quedarse?-Pregunto Bella con un poco de miedo, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Pero claro, no hay problema solo que les pediré que guarden silencio para que los chicos se puedan concentrar, ¿está bien?

-Sí, claro- Contestaron

-Bien pues a empezar la clase, acompáñame Bella para que puedas ir a cambiarte a los vestidores.

El entrenador la dirigió a los vestidores, al llegar le dio una llave y le dijo que su casillero era el número 16 para que pudiera guardar sus cosas al venir a las clases.

Bella vistió con su ropa deportiva.

Al salir de los vestidores Bella se dirigió a donde estaba el entrenador, estaba enfrente de aproximadamente unos 10 chicos todos se veían amigables, todos estaban hablando entre ellos, el entrenador se aclaró la garganta para que todos prestaran atención al frente. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de su entrenador, tenían curiosidad, no sabían porque esa chica estaba ahí, el entrenador les dio una sonrisa y les dijo:

-Bien, chicos. Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera Bella, espero que se lleven bien.

Todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos, porque este deporte no lo practican muchas chicas por miedo a que no podrán aguantar los golpes, algunos no les gustaba mucho la idea de tener a una chica en su clase pero no podían hacer nada porque su entrenador ya la acepto.

El entrenador le dijo a Bella que se acomodara entre Brandon y Louis, al verlos Bella se puso un poco nerviosa ya que sería la única chica pero no se echaría para atrás ya estaba ahí, con un pequeño suspira fue a ponerse en su lugar. Brandon y Louis le dieron una pequeña sonrisa de aliento, a ellos no les molestaba que la chica quería participar solo estaban un poco preocupados por los golpes que recibiría en las prácticas de parejas, si a ellos a veces no se podían levantar de la cama por el entrenamiento pero valía mucho la pena cuando iban a las competencias.

Bella les dio una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa pero agradeció que la aceptaran.

Bryan el entrenador empezó la clase.

-Bien chicos empecemos, vamos a empezar a hacer calentamientos para que no tengan ninguna lesión al empezar a hacer el ejercicio duro ¿ok? Bien empecemos a trotar...

El calentamiento consistía en trotar después de un tiempo empezar a correr, luego algunos estiramientos.

-Bien ya que nuestro cuerpo está caliente empecemos, daremos patadas quiero que suban la pierda lo más que puedan.- Todos empezaron a dar las patadas.

Bella no tenía problema en levantar mucho la pierna ya que también le enseñaban a dar patadas en Tae Kwon Do. Siguió la clase, empezó a aprender a como bloquear los golpes aun no empezaban las peleas entre los compañeras, ya que apenas era su primera clase, el entrenador le dijo que observara sus movimientos ver si podía ver algunas debilidades en la pelea.

Después de las 2 horas de clase Bella acabo cansadísima ya que el entrenamiento era muy pesado, fue lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía ir a cambiarse para poder ir a dejar a las chicas e ir a su casa a descansar. Al salir de los vestidores vio que Daphne y Elizabeth estaban hablando con unos chicos de su clase, no podía saber quiénes eran ya que estaban de espaldas a ella.

-¿Ustedes entraran a la clase también?- Pregunto uno de los chicos

-No, solo venimos a acompañar a Bella- Contesto Daphne

-Ooh y ¿solo la acompañaran a esta clase o vendrán siempre?- Pregunto

-Pues pensábamos ir al centro comercial durante sus clases y volver para recogerla e ir a casa- Dijo Elizabeth, Bella ya estaba cerca y pudo ver quiénes eran, Brandon y Louis.

Bella se fijó que cuando Elizabeth dijo eso los chicos se pusieron un poco tristes, al llegar los chicos se despidieron rápidamente.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos, esperemos que cambien de opinión y se queden a ver las clases.- Brandon se dirigió a las chicas.

-Si chicas, bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, espero que nos veamos mañana, que descansen y espero que te haya gustado la clase Bella.- Se dieron la media vuelta y salieron del local, pero antes se despidieron de unos cuantos chicos que aún estaban y del entrenador.

-Bueno eso fue un poco extraño pero la pregunta es ¿ahora se quedaran a ver las clases?- Bella les pregunto pero creí saber ya la respuesta con solo ver que las chicas no dejaban de mirar por donde habían desaparecido los chicos.

Voltearon a ver a su amiga como si estuviera loca y Daphne fue la que le explico porque esa mirada.

-Cariño estos chicos tienen que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo que solo venia aquí a preguntar.- Volteo a ver a Elizabeth para que le diera su apoyo.- Ahora lo que hay que hacer es que mañana vendremos a dejarte nos quedaremos unos minutos viendo la clase luego nos iremos para que no crean que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí.

-Pero no tienen nada mejor que hacer ¿cierto?- Les pregunto Bella tratando de no reírse de lo que planeaban a hacer sus amigas.

-No pero aprovecharemos la vuelta para comprar un poco de ropa.- Dijeron las chicas

-Bueno, como sea, vámonos que estoy muy cansada este entrenamiento fue un poco más pensado de lo que pensé.- Dijo Bella haciendo una pequeña mueca por el dolor que su cuerpo tiene por la clase.

Se despidieron del entrenador y prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Al dejar a Daphne y Elizabeth en sus casa. Bella empezó a pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, mintiéndole a su familia y tal vez debería decirle a alguien para que le pueda ayudar a salir de la casa o algo pero no sabía a quién decirle, confiaba mucho en sus hermanos por supuesto pero eran igual o peor que su padre cuando se trataba de la seguridad de ella.

Entro a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación quería tener un baño caliente para poder relajar los músculos, cuando entro a la tina soltó un pequeño suspiro de relajación sus músculos agradecían mucho por el agua. Cuando el agua empezó a sentirse fría y que tenía la piel como una pasa, salió y se puso ropa cómoda y bajo porque su nana ya había ido a avisarle que ya estaba la cena.

Al bajar y entrar al comedor vio a toda su familia esperándola para poder empezar a comer.

-Por fin bajaste pensé que tendría que cargarte para traerte, muero de hambre.- Dijo su hermano Jack

-Jack no seas así con tu hermana y aparte solo has esperado menos de cinco minutos.- Después de que su madre lo regañara de manera divertida por su comentario voltio a ver a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi niña.- Saludo su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siéntense chicas para que empecemos a cenar y nos cuenten como les fue en la escuela.- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa al ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba a la hora de la cena, sus padres no eran los típicos padres que no les interesaba lo que les pasaba a sus hijos y que solo los llenaban con objetos para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Sus padres eran completamente diferentes, al llegar la hora de la cena ya no había trabajo para ellos porque querían pasar ese tiempo con sus hijos.

Después de cenar y contar cada uno de nosotros lo que paso durante nuestro día, pero claro que sin contar lo del entrenamiento, fueron a ver una película a la sala de cine, todos se acomodaron en su sillón y con una manta. No llevaba mucho la película cuando Bella se quedó dormida.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas después de ese día, su madre estaba un poco preocupada por el aspecto de su hija de cansancio y veía algunas veces que hacia muecas al agacharse por algo como si tuviera algún dolor.

Al escuchar el auto de Bella se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla Bella ya estaba en la entrada, al pasar Renne le dio un abrazo y creyó que escucho que se quejaba pero no porque no quería el abrazo sino porque le dolió.

-Bella ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Por favor necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo con una mirada de preocupación.

-Está bien mamá.- Dijo Bella

Al llegar a la habitación de Bella, Renne cerro con seguro porque no quería que nadie las interrumpiera, Bella se sentó en la cama esperando a que su madre empezara hablar.

Renne dio un pequeño suspira y dijo:

-Bella estoy preocupada.

Bella esperaba que continuara pero al ver que ella no decía nada, pregunto.

-¿De que estas preocupada?-

-De ti Bella, últimamente te veo cansada, a veces casi caes dormida durante la cena, he visto que cuando te agachas parece que te duele algo, hija sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea ¿verdad?- Dijo su madre un tanto temblorosa por no saber lo que ocurría.

Bella se sintió mal al ver que su madre estaba preocupada por ella entonces decidió decirle que era lo que pasaba.

-Lo se.- Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su madre para que se relajara y continuo.- Mamá ahí algo que he estado haciendo pero quiero que me escuches todo lo que tengo que decir luego podrás decirme lo que opinas ¿sí?-

Renne solo pudo asentir porque no sabía si podía hablar. Bella empezó a explicarle porque el cansancio y todo lo que la tenía preocupada este tiempo, le conto todo, lo que su padre dijo de las clases, la primera clase a la que fue, las excusas que decía para que no sospecharan de lo que hacía, como eran las clases, peleas, también le conto que sus compañeros como la fueron aceptando al ver que ella estaba entrenando duro, al terminar de contarle todo vio la reacción de su madre. De todas las reacciones que podría tener no se esperaba esa.

Su madre en ese momento la tenía abrazada con mucha fuerza, Bella se quejó un poco por el abrazo y su madre inmediatamente para que su hija no sufriera.

-Bella estoy sorprendida de todo lo que has hecho estos días, si estoy un poco triste porque no me contaste lo que pasaba pero aun así estoy muy orgullosa de ti que sin importar lo que te dijeran tu seguiste luchando.- Dijo su madre un poco emotiva al ver lo que su hija.

-¿Le dirás a papá?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa porque tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de su padre cuando se enterara.

-No.- Bella se animó un poco.- Pero… - Claro no todo podía ser perfecto pensó Bella.- En algún tiempo le tendremos que decir Bella. Tu padre no es muy observador pero en algún día se dará cuenta que algo te sucede ¿está bien?

-Lo se.- Dijo Bella

Después de esa conversación fueron a cenar con su familia.

Al día siguiente Bella y las chicas llegaron al local, sus amigas ya llevaban una semana saliendo con Brandon y Louis. Ya que los días después de su conversación llevaron a cabo su plan y aunque Bella aun no lo cree funciono, al escuchar como los chicos las invitaban trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

Todo fue lo mismo que ocurría, la misma rutina escuela, entrenamiento, casa, deberes y dormir. Los fines de semanas estaba con sus amigas pasándola bien o descansando.

Después de un mes, el entrenador dio una noticia.

-Chicos y chica.- Dijo Bryan provocando las risas de todos, continuo.- Bien ya llevamos un tiempo con el entrenamiento, hoy será diferente, empezaremos a pelear en parejas para que podamos ver sus debilidades y ver que podemos mejorar.

Bella al escuchar la noticia se puso un poco nerviosa no por la pelea, ya que pensaba que podría defenderse bien sino por cómo quedaría lo más probable es que recibiría unos cuantos golpes.

Empezaron a pelear dos en dos mientras que los demás se sentaban a verlos y al finalizar la pelea todos daban su opinión ya sea buena o mala, hasta que llego su turno.

Bella peliaría con un chico llamado Will se llevaban bien, al empezar todo iba bien los golpes eran buenos y directos solo que Will tenía un poco más de experiencia. Al acabar a Bella le dolía todo su cuerpo sabía que tendría muchos moretones al día siguiente, al finalizar la clase Will se acercó a Bella.

-Hola Bella

-Hola Will ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo vine a decirte que lo siento por los golpes que te di, sé que te hubieras enojado conmigo si no hubiera peleado con alguien más.- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si me hubiera enojado mucho contigo.- Dijo y rio un poco.- Pero no te preocupes, todo bien.

-Ok, bueno ya me voy, adiós chicas.

Después de ese día la mayoría de los días peleaban, Bella pensó que ya era momento de decirle a su padre sobre las clases ya que debes en cuando se le veía moretones en los brazos, su padre no la ha descubierto gracias a su madre pero aun así no faltaba mucho y prefería que su padre se enterara por ella que por otra persona.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si, si les gusto dejen un review para ver si continúo esta historia o no. **

**Porfissss! Espero saber de ustedes pronto.**

**Cielo :3**


	2. Sospechas

**Hola a todos! **

**Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, me dieron muchos ánimos al verlos :D**

**Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Bella ya llevaba unas semanas peleando, cada vez mejoraba sus movimientos, podía analizar más rápido los movimientos que harían sus contrincantes, se sentía orgullosa de lo que ha logrado.

Últimamente sus hermanos se han preocupado mucho al ver a Bella con moretones en los brazos o las costillas. Pero lo que los alarmo más fue cuando ella llego a la casa con el ojo morado ya que por accidente en una de las prácticas Drake le dio una patada y no logro protegerse a tiempo, el resultado fue un gran moretón.

Bella dijo que se había golpeado con la puerta de la habitación de la casa de Daphne pero ya todos no les creían lo que les decían, ya que han sido muchas veces que Bella vuelve con un moretón o muy cansada como si hubiera pasado días corriendo.

Después de unos días Charlie fue al trabajo de su esposa para hablar con ella. Estaba muy preocupada por su pequeña, le ha visto demasiado cansada y últimamente aparecía con moretones por su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Señor Swan

-Buenos días Jocelyn. Podrías avisarle a Renne que estoy aquí.

Jocelyn le aviso a Renne que su esposo vino, Renne intuía porque había venido su esposo y le dijo que lo dejara pasar. Unos minutos después escucho unos golpes y la puerta se abrió y apareció su esposo.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Renne levantándose de asiento, dándole un beso a su esposo.

-Hola amor.- Le dijo a su esposa y devolviéndole el beso.

-¿Qué pasa? No es que no me gusta que me visites pero por lo que veo pasa algo por esa cabeza tuya.-Dijo Renne tratando que el ambiente fuera relajado.

-Necesitamos hablar.- Dijo Charlie con la cara seria pero al mismo tiempo se veía que estaba nervioso.

-Ok, dime que pasa.- Renne pregunto pero ya sabía de lo que hablarían.

-Trata de Bella

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- Dijo Renne con un toque de nerviosismo

-Sabes muy bien de qué pasa, incluso los chicos ya fueron a hablar conmigo para saber que ocurre con su hermana. Renne, Bella últimamente anda demasiado cansada que casi se quedó dormida durante en la cena la semana pasada.- Le dijo Charlie preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con sus hijos en su despacho.

**Twilight**

_El llevaba tiempo pensando en lo que pasaba pero creyó que eran ideas suyas hasta que hoy Bella casi se quedó dormida en la mesa, después de la cena Bella se había ido a su habitación a descansar y él se fue a su despacho. _

_Unos minutos después escucho unos golpes en su puerta y al ser abierta aparecieron sus hijos. Todos tenían un semblante de preocupación._

_-Chicos, que pasa, porque esa cara?- Pregunto _

_-Papá vinimos a hablar contigo, hay algo que nos tiene a todos preocupados últimamente.- Dijo Jack_

_-Se trata de Bella ha estado demasiado cansada estos últimos días.- Dijo David_

_-Sí, no solo eso también ha venido con moretones pero ahora fue en extremo con que ahora se pegó con la puerta y así se hizo su ojo morado.- Dijo Alex_

_-Estamos preocupados de que alguien la está golpeando…No se… Como un novio, por ejemplo, o que la estén molestando en la escuela, pero no lo creemos ya que estamos ahí.- Dijo Jack_

_-Chicos yo también me he dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo pero no creo que sea por un novio, ustedes conocen a su hermana, ella no se dejaría o vendría a decirnos inmediatamente de lo ocurrido.- Dijo Charlie pensativo, sintiendo una furia enorme si alguien se atrevía a levantarle la mano a su niña lo mataría con sus propias manos._

_-También hay otra cosa que nos hemos dado cuenta.- Dijo Alex un poco preocupado por la reacción que tendría se padre._

_-¿De qué se dieron cuenta?- Pregunto Charlie_

_-Pues creemos que mamá sabe lo que está pasando, ya que también cuando nosotros le preguntamos lo que le paso, mamá contesta por ella cuando se queda callada por bastante tiempo.- Dijo David_

_-No creo que su madre la esté cubriendo si algo malo está pasando, como si alguien la estuviera maltratando.- Aclaro Charlie, conocía a su esposa sabía que si alguien se metía con sus hijos se metían con ella. _

_Charlie conocía a su hija, no se dejaría de nadie ya que tiene el carácter de Charlie y el de Renne, si así los dos tenían un carácter de los mil demonios ahora mesclados. Todos lo que conocían a Bella sabían que ella si quería podía ser temida de muchas maneras, Bella ha demostrado que es muy fuerte, defiende lo que piensa y sobre todo protege a su familia y amigos._

_-También pensamos en lo mismo… pero ya no sabemos que pensar.- Dijo Alex_

_-No se preocupen chicos, hablare con su madre sobre el asunto para ver que está ocurriendo.- Trato de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus hijos para que se calmaran sobre el asunto._

_-Está bien. Bueno ya nos iremos a dormir. Buenas noches, Papá.- Dijo Alex_

_-Buenas noches, Papá.-Dijeron los demás_

_-Buenas noches hijos, que descansen.- Contesto Charlie._

**Twilight**

-Charlie… ¿Charlie?... ¡CHARLIE!-Grito Renne para llamarle la atención a Charlie.

Charlie al escucharla gritar salió de su recuerdo y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?- Pregunto Charlie confundido

-Porque te quedaste viendo a la pared de manera muy concentrado y aparte me estabas contando lo de Bella ¿recuerdas?- Pregunto Renne con un poco de preocupación por la actitud de su esposo.

-Ahh si… como te decía los chicos están preocupados por su hermana y ahí algo que me dijeron que me dejo pensando, me di cuenta que tal vez sea verdad.- Dijo Charlie un poco enojado.

-Ok… ¿Qué te dijeron?-Pregunto Renne un pico nerviosa porque no sabía si alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

-Que tu estas ayudando a Bella a ocultar lo que le está pasando ¿Es eso verdad?-Pregunto viendo cual era la reacción de su esposa.

-¿Yo?!... Claro que... yo…no…-Contesto nerviosa

Al ver que tartamudeaba y que empezó a jugar con sus manos, supo que ella lo sabía.

-Renne sabes lo que le está pasando, dímelo porque estoy muy preocupado por ella, ya no sé qué pensar, estoy desesperado, mi princesita últimamente vuelve con moretones pero lo que ya me ha hecho venir aquí, fue su ojo morado, eso… fue la gota que derramo el vaso, dímelo.-Dijo Charlie desesperado porque no sabía que le pasaba y él no estaba acostumbrado a no saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su familia.

-Mira te diré que sí, si se lo que pasa…pero no puedo decírtelo.-Dijo Renne

- ¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES DECIRMELO? ¡SOY SU PADRE!-Grito Charlie no podía creer lo que le dijo.

- ¡No me grites! No puedo decírtelo porque Bella es la que te lo tiene que decir cuando se sienta segura y no creo que yo diciendo le ayudara.- Contesto de manera calmada

Charlie dio unos cuantos suspiros y conto hasta veinte para que él se tranquilizara.

-Está bien, solo dime ¿me tengo que preocupar? ¿Alguien la está lastimando?-Pregunto, ya que sabía que no se enteraría de nada si su esposa no quería.

-No te tienes que preocupar…Nuestra hija se sabe defender muy bien…Lo sabes mejor que yo, cariño, le enseñaste a todos nuestros hijos a defenderse y a defender lo que piensan.- Dijo tocando la mejilla de Charlie de manera delicada con una pequeña sonrisa porque sabía muy bien que Bella se parece tanto a Charlie cuando se trata de defender.

-Lo sé, solo que… solo que no se… ella es mi niñita, mi bebe, mi pequeño angelito, Renne haría lo que sea por ella y de solo pensar alguien tratando de lastimarla me enfurece pero al mismo me aterra. Tengo miedo de que alguien venga a lastimarla.-Dijo Charlie con una mirada de terror.

Renne se levantó del asiento que estaba al lado de donde estaba sentado, se acercó y se sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso. Orgullosa de su esposo, no podría a ver elegido mejor padre para sus hijos. Dando una respiración honda empezó a hablar.

-Sé que estas preocupado pero no te tienes que estresarte. Bella está bien, lo que está haciendo es lo que ella quiere, nadie le está obligando hacer lo que está haciendo.

Charlie se sintió un poco más tranquilo con lo que le dijo su esposa, pero no estaría en paz hasta que supiera la verdad.

-Bien. Tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿nos vemos en la cena?- Pregunto Charlie

-Sí, nos vemos. Relájate y dile a los chicos que todo está bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Dijo Renne dándole un beso y levantándose para que él se pudiera ir.

Charlie se levantó y salió de la oficina, al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta tras de él, Renne dio un largo suspiro un poco aliviada porque las cosas salieron mejor de lo que había pensado, se acercó al teléfono y le dijo a Jocelyn que se iría temprano.

Después de acomodar y guardar algunas cosas, se fue a su casa, al llegar vio que los autos de sus hijos estaban.

Al entrar a la casa, dejo su abrigo en la entrada y fue directo a la habitación de su hija al llegar a la puerta le dio unos pequeños golpes y unos segundos después escucho "Adelante", al abrir se encontró a Bella en su escritorio haciendo sus deberes.

Cerro la puerta tras de ella para que tuvieran privacidad de lo que hablarían ya que no quería que los demás escucharan, dio unas cuantas respiraciones. Bella al ver a su madre un poco ansiosa y nerviosa tenia al presentimiento que lo que le iba a decir no iba a ser de su agrado, pero lo que escucho que dijo su madre fue lo último que pensó que le diría.

-Bella tu padre y tus hermanos saben que estás haciendo algo y que yo te estoy ayudando.

Bella se quedó congelada con lo que su madre le dijo ya que pensaba que todo estaba llendo bien, sabía que estaban preocupados, sabía que en algún momento lo diría pero aún no se sentía lista para decirles a todos lo que estaba pasando. Renne al ver que su hija estaba en shock por la noticia espero unos minutos para que se calmara, hasta que escucho:

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo estas segura de eso?- Dijo Bella en pequeños susurros que pensó que fue su imaginación pero al ver que la estaba viendo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Después de eso le empezó a contar todo a Bella sobre lo que ocurrió en la oficina, ella lo único que podía hacer fue escuchar y viendo todo lo que estaba sus padres hablaron: que su padre sospechaba las cosas, lo que pensaba que le estaba ocurriendo, sus hermanos preocupados, su madre ayudándola, etc.

Se sintió un poco mal por preocupar a su papá y hermanos pero no sabía si ya era el momento de hablar ella aún no se sentía lista, temía por la reacción que ellos tendrían al enterarse, como también temía que su padre le prohibiera ir volver a las clases. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

-Bella creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que les digamos la verdad, sé que tienes miedo de su reacción pero no olvides que yo estaría de tu lado y es mejor que se enteren por nosotros que por otras personas.- Dijo Renne tratando de tranquilizar a su hija porque la veía que estaba pensando muchas cosas y que cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, no podía negar que no tenía miedo de sus reacciones y más la de su marido ya que sabía cuál protector podría ser por su hija.

Antes de irse para poder ir a darse una ducha antes de la cena le dio un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la frente de ella para que supiera que sus palabras eran ciertas, no dudaría en apoyar cien por ciento a su hija y en las decisiones que haría. Pero de una cosa es segura Bella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Ustedes que creen ¿Bella ya les contara la verdad? **

**Faltan uno o dos capítulos para que aparezcan los demás.**

**Aun no estoy segura.**

**Porfis déjenme un review para ver su opinión.**

**No sé cuándo actualizare pero tratare de no tardar.**

**Un abrazo al estilo de Emmett y espero que Edward las visite en la noche **


	3. Descubierta

**Hola :) **

**Aquí vengo a dejarles el 3 capi, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.**

**Gracias por los reviews no saben cómo me sentí de feliz al leerlos.**

**Como bien saben los personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo algunos personajes son míos. Gracias por su apoyo, bien sin más que decir, a empezar a leer.**

* * *

Cuando su madre salió de su habitación, se acostó en su cama ya que sabía que no podría seguir haciendo sus deberes. Empezó a pensar en sus opciones la primera es que les diga lo que está haciendo pero si lo hace tendría la posibilidad que su padre se enoje con ella por no haberle hecho caso y la segunda opción es no decir nada pero Charlie se podría enterar por otra persona eso daba de resultado a su padre enojado. "Vaya de las dos maneras mi papá acabara enojado conmigo." Pensó Bella al ver sus opciones.

Días después de la conversación con su madre.

Empezó a prepararse para su clase, hablaría con sus amigas para que la aconsejen. Ya tenía la opinión de su entrenador ya que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque un día me pregunto porque nadie de mi familia había venido a una competencia que tuvimos con otra academia, no me quedo de otra que decirle.

**Twilight**

_Bella estaba viendo a su compañero Drake pelear con el chico del equipo enemigo, estos últimos meses han entrenado porque ya estaban empezando las competencias y nuestro entrenador nos inscribió, todos estábamos emocionados por ello nos dijo que no habría problema que nuestra familia fuera que mejor así nos damos más ánimos. _

_Bella al escuchar eso se puso un poco triste porque no podría venir su familia a verla ya que eso significaba que tendría que decirles la verdad y sobre eso no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, lo único que pudo hacer fue darles a todos una pequeña sonrisa porque todos estaban alegres que podrían invitar a su familia. Daphne y Elizabeth al ver a su amiga triste se acercaron a ella para darle la mano cada una y darle un abrazo de ánimo, al separarse ellas se voltearon a ver unos segundo después voltearon a ver a Bella y le dijeron:_

_-Bien tenemos que organizarnos tenemos muchas cosas que traer.- Dijo Elizabeth_

_-Si tenemos que traer una cartulina gigante para todos.-Dijo Daphne_

_-Si podemos traer silbatos.- Dijo Elizabeth las chicas al escuchar lo que dijo la voltearon a ver como si estuviera loca… bueno… más de lo que ya sabían que estaba._

_-¿Silbatos? ¿Para que queríamos traer silbatos?-Pregunto Daphne _

_-Pues para darles ánimos para que más.-Les dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo_

_-Sigo sin entender.- Contesto Daphne_

_-Para chiflarles a los chicos… yo no sé chiflar y no creo que a la gente le agradara que les esté escupiendo por estar tratando de animarlos o ¿sí?- Dijo Elizabeth como si tendríamos que haberlo sabido desde que dijo silbatos. _

_Las chicas al escucharla lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse a mas no poder, al acabar de reírse les dolía el estómago mucho y tenían unas cuantas lágrimas. Se acercaron a ella para abrazarla._

_-Estás loca.- Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo._

_Bella aún estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba que no se dio cuenta que dijo:_

_-¿En verdad, vendrán a la competencia?_

_-¡OBVIO!- Dijeron ambas_

_-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no vendríamos?- Pregunto Elizabeth_

_-Claro que vendremos, hemos visto cómo has evolucionado todo este tiempo, sería un orgullo verte pelear.- Dijo Daphne con una gran sonrisa._

_Bella al escucharlas las abrazo con fuerzas porque no podría tener mejores amigas._

_Cuando le dijo a su madre sobre la competencia, se sintió un poco mal por no poder acompañarla ya que tendría que ir con Charlie a una junta de la empresa no podría zafarse sin dar explicación. _

_Hoy fue el día de la competencia logramos ganar bastantes peleas, las chicas gritaban con mucho esfuerzo y Elizabeth trajo sus silbatos, los familiares de los chicos trajeron muchas botellas de agua para nosotros y alguna que otra cartulina. _

_Cuando fue mi turno de pelear los chicos se preocuparon porque conocían a mi contrincante lo único que me dijeron fue su nombre que era James, que era muy cruel en el momento de pelear y que hacia trampa en momentos que temía perder._

_Al acercarnos me fije en sus ojos me dio escalofríos al verlos ya que eran de un color negro pero lo único que podías ver en él era enojo, rencor y odio. Lo único que dije fue:_

_-Buena suerte._

_-No la necesito, espero que tengas un buen seguro ya que te lastimare mucho.- Bella al escuchar lo que le contesto se asustó pero no lo demostraría eso fue lo que más le enseñaron sus hermanos que nunca mostrara temor aunque se estuviera casi desmayando._

_-Eso ya lo veremos._

_Después de eso la pelea empezó, fueron muchos golpes era muy bueno pero yo podía protegerme bastante bien, lo único que me temía era que tuviera un moretón a la vista al acabar esto ya que esta vez no podría encontrar ninguna excusa. _

_James al ver que no podía derivarla empezó a tratar de tirarla para poder golpearla, intento darle un codazo en el estómago para que se agachara y pudiera golpearla con una patada pero lo que no se esperaba era que Bella aprovecharía su cercanía para darle un golpe en la cara. _

_Después de más puños y patadas, al acabar el árbitro se fue con los jueces para ver su veredicto. Al acercarse con los competidores, levanto la mano de Bella. _

_Bella al sentir que su brazo se levanto supo que había ganado, el equipo estaba sorprendido porque Bella le gano a James el más temido de entre el deporte ya que nunca le habían ganado por tramposo pero por fin alguien lo ha logrado sin trampas, se acercaron rápidamente a Bella para levantarla y felicitarla por sus movimientos. _

_Bella sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, al voltear vio que James estaba en la puerta pero antes de irse él le dio una mirada de odio, que le provoco un escalofrió pero no dejaría que la intimidara así que lo miro directamente a los ojos para que viera que no le tenía miedo._

_Esa fue la última pelea del torneo ellos fueron los ganadores. Para celebrar fueron a comer pizza todos estaban hablando de la competencia pero más la pelea de Bella vs. James. _

_Bella se sentía orgullosa por lo que logro pero sentía un poco de envidia porque ellos tenían a sus familiares alrededor celebrando su triunfo. _

_Se levantó para ir por mas soda, el entrenador Bryan al verla se acercó porque vio un poco de tristeza en su cara y podía imaginarse la razón. Al estar a unos pocos pasos de ella, le hablo:_

_-Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿James te lastimo demasiado?- Pregunto preocupado pero sentía que esa no era la razón._

_-No entrenador no me duele nada, bueno un poco adolorida pero eso es normal.- Le dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron a verte? ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?_

_-Es complicado._

_-Intentare entender._

_-La verdad creo que si le tengo que decir a alguien lo que pasa, tal vez me podría dar algún concejo._

_-Claro._

_Después de esa pequeña conversación, se fueron a una mesa más apartada de los demás para hablar. Bella le empezó a contar sobre la opinión de su padre del Kick Boxing, lo que hizo para ir a las clases, cuando se enteró su madre, las mentiras que ha dicho y la sospecha de su padre y hermanos. Al acabar su historia lo único que podía hacer fue mirar la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo ya que tenía un poco de vergüenza al haber hecho lo que hizo._

_El entrenador estaba sorprendido por todo lo que ha hecho para ir a sus clases, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy orgulloso de tener a una alumna como ella._

_-Bella estoy sorprendido de lo que has logrado, un poco decepcionado ya que le has mentido a tu familia pero siento orgullo de tenerte como alumna.- Bella al escuchar esas palabras levanto su vista rápidamente para verlo y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-¿Por qué estoy orgulloso de que seas mi alumna?_

_-Si_

_-Porque defendiste tu forma de pensar, no dejaste que nadie te detuviera para hacer lo que querías. Has logrado mucho y los demostrado este día._

_-¿Cree que es buena idea decirles a mis hermanos y mi papa?_

_-La verdad opino como tu madre ya que sería mejor que ellos se enteraran por ti que por terceros._

_-Sí creo que tiene razón pero no me siento segura, temo que me obliguen a abandonar._

_-Nadie sabe cómo serán las cosas en el futuro lo único que podemos hacer es arriesgarnos._

_-Sí, lo pensare… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- Bella se levantó de la mesa, se despidió del entrenador y sus amigos incluyendo a sus familias pero antes de irse le agradeció a su entrenador por escucharla y darle algún concejo, lo único que le dijo fue:_

_-Aquí estaré para cuando me necesites._

**Twilight**

Después de esa conversación Bella pensó en decirles a su padre y hermanos sobre sus clases ya que sus amigas opinaban como su entrenador y su madre.

Hoy era el día de decir la verdad, les diría después de la cena, Bella sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Ese día no tendría clases en la escuela ya que abría junta de profesores, solo clases de Kick Boxing.

Las chicas decidieron aprovechar el día antes de ir a la academia para ir de compras, les encantaba, al llegar al centro comercial entraron a todas las tiendas compraron de todo de vestidos a zapatos incluyendo accesorios.

Cuando se acercaba la hora para las clases se fueron para que Bella tuviera tiempo de cambiarse y pudieran conversar con los chicos.

Después de un rato hablando empezó la clase, la rutina normal: calentamiento, patadas, defensa y peleas.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse de la academia en el momento que empezaron a pelear Efraín y Bella, todos al voltearse para ver a la persona que los interrumpió, nadie sabía quién era solo tres personas y esas eran Daphne, Elizabeth y Bella. Lo único que pudieron decir fue:

-Papá

-Charlie

En Forks, Washington un chico de cabello cobrizo que tenía la forma en que parecía que se acaba de levantar y de ojos verdes hipnotizantes que nadie ha visto con determinación por culpa de sus anteojos estaba recogiendo sus libros y papeles del suelo ya que los del equipo de futbol se lo tiraron solo al verlo.

Sus hermanas pasaban por el pasillo después de despedirse de sus novios ya para irse a casa. En el momento en que vieron a su hermano recogiendo las cosas se acercaron rápidamente para ver cómo estaba y para ayudarlo.

No era la primera vez que le tiraban las cosas pero a veces cuando el empezaba a recoger sus cosas lo golpeaban incluso lo insultaban pero nadie lo ayudaba solo se le quedaban viendo o se burlaban de él.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su hermana pelinegra

-Si estoy bien.- Dijo el chico apenas en un susurro

-¿Cuándo será el día en que te defiendas?- Pregunto su hermana rubia, ya que estaba muy enojada con los tarados que lo molestan pero también porque su hermano permitía que lo humillen enfrente de todos.

El chico no contesto nada porque él también se preguntaba lo mismo, dando un largo suspiro se levantó con sus cosas y empezó a caminar en dirección a su auto pero antes les dio las gracias a sus hermanas por ayudarlo.

Sus hermanas lo siguieron pero ya no hablaron del tema, era una costumbre que lo molestara y a él le molestaba que hablaran sobre eso. La razón por la que lo molestaban era porque tenía la apariencia de un nerd ósea que era tímido, usaba las camisetas metidas en el pantalón y sus gafas aparte de todo eso él era muy inteligente.

Sus padres sabían lo que pasaba pero no podían hacer nada siempre que iba a hablar con el director decía lo mismo:

_-Son adolescentes, que se le puede hacer._

Las chicas aun al estar en el equipo de porristas, al tener mucho dinero por el empleo de su padre y herencias no ayudaba a que lo dejaran en paz. Solo esperaban que pronto se acabara pero aún faltaban 2 años para graduarse.

Dando un suspiro y un abrazo a su hermano para darle ánimos se fueron a su casa para hacer sus deberes y descansar.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que será la última vez que vemos a James? ¿Qué creen que pasara con Bella y su padre? y la pregunta más importante ¿Quién es el chico que lo molestan? La verdad creo que ya lo saben por el color de su pelo y forma jajaja no creo que se puedan equivocar.**

**Bueno digan me qué opinan sobre el capi, y que creen que les gustaría que pasara. **

**Nos vemos, intentare actualizar pronto pero el lunes ya entro a la escuela tal vez no pueda actualizar seguido pero intentare hacer un capi por semana. Puede que para el fin de semana.  
**

**Un abrazo estilo Emmett y espero que los visite nuestro vampiro favorito ¡EDWARD! (Bueno el es mi vampiro favorito) xD**


	4. Hora de la Verdad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo algunos personajes y la trama es mía. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Bella no podía creer lo que veía, su padre estaba en la entrada de la academia viéndola apunto de pelear. "No tengo nada de suerte" Pensó Bella.

Charlie no podía creerlo su hija estaba en la academia de Kick Boxing, había venido para buscar información para Bella y hacerle una sorpresa pero al parecer él fue sorprendido, en ese momento entendió que era lo que estaban ocultando ella y Renne. Empezó a sentir enojo y tristeza por lo que estaba ocurriendo, su hija le mintió por bastante tiempo. Lo único que hizo fue darse media vuelta e irse del lugar.

Bella no sabía que hacer, quería ir atrás de su padre para explicarle las cosas pero también quería que se le pasara un poco el enojo. El entrenador se acercó a Bella para saber que pasaba, pero intuía que la persona que entro era un conocido de ella pero no cualquier conocido.

-Bella la persona que acaba de entrar era tu padre ¿cierto?

-Si.- Dijo Bella susurrando.- Sera mejor que me vaya.

Los chicos no sabían lo que ocurría pero sabían que era algo malo ya que la cara de Bella era de tristeza, preocupación, nervios y no sabían si era su imaginación o que pero también miedo. Daphne y Elizabeth estaban preocupadas por lo que le ocurriría a su amiga ya que sabían cómo podía ser su padre.

Bella pensó que lo mejor era irse ya para poder dejar a las chicas pero antes le mando un mensaje a su madre para que se preparara:

_Mamá, Papá ya se enteró. _

_Prepárate, te cuento al llegar a casa._

_Te quiere Bella_

Bella no quiso escribir más. Les hizo una seña a las chicas para que la siguieran, ellas no dudaron ni un instante, se apresuraron. Se despidieron de todos, al salir Bella vio la academia ya que podría ser la última vez que lo vería, dando un suspiro entro al auto.

Bella manejaba distraídamente era como si estuviera en automático lo único que pensaba es que su padre estaba muy enojado, estaba nerviosa ya que al enterarse él se enteraran sus hermanos y sabia como era sus hermanos de sobreprotectores.

Al llegar a casa de Daphne, las chicas la abrazaron fuertemente y le dijeron:

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, si no quieres estar en tu casa hoy puedes venir a mi casa, no lo dudes ¿ok?- Le dijo Daphne

-Si o si quieres hablar marca no importa la hora que sea ¿bien? No estás sola Bella te apoyaremos cien por ciento sin duda ¿lo sabes, cierto?- Esta vez hablo Elizabeth

Bella no podía haber deseado a mejores amigas, no se había dado cuenta que soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al escucharlas, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlas fuertemente y murmurar un pequeño:

-Gracias, las quiero.

Al separarse, Bella dio media vuelta y entro al auto.

**En la casa de los Swan:**

Jack y David estaban haciendo palomitas y sirviendo refresco mientras que Alex y Mateo estaban eligiendo una película. Escucharon la puerta de la entra abrirse y el grito de su padre:

-RENNE! escuchar el grito de su papá se apresuraron para ver que ocurría, al llegar a la entrada de la casa encontraron a su madre bajando las escaleras con el celular en la mano.

Renne logro leer el mensaje antes de que entrara a la casa, Charlie tenía la cara roja y se veía que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué pasa, Charlie, porque gritas?- Pregunto Renne

-Que, que pasa, te diré que pasa, entre a una academia de Kickboxing para buscar información para Bella y ¿Sabes con que me encuentro? Con Bella apunto de pelear ¿eso es lo que nos ha estado ocultando? –Pregunto Charlie al pensar en lo que había pasado

-¿Qué?!- Gritaron los chicos al escuchar que su hermana estaba practicando Kickboxing

-Charlie tranquilízate…- Pero Renne no pudo acabar de hablar ya que su esposo la interrumpió.

-¡Tranquilizarme! Mi hija me mintió por todo este tiempo. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera y que hace! Va y empieza a pelear kickboxing sin nuestro permiso…- Renne al escuchar la última parte lo interrumpió.

-Claro que no! Tenía mi permiso, te lo dije Charlie, tú les enseñaste muchas cosas a nuestros hijos y una de ellas era que lucharan siempre por lo que querían, pues aquí está. Tu hija quería practicar ese deporte. No la dejaste y que hizo ¡LUCHO! Por lo que ella quería como tú siempre les has dicho, así que con mi respeto cariño ella no hizo nada malo.

Charlie al escuchar lo que dijo se tranquilizó un poco, ya que como la mayoría de las veces su esposa tenía razón. Bella era parecida a él cuándo se trataba de algo que él quería lo conseguiría sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

Los hermanos Swan aún no podían decir nada porque estaban en estado de shock, ya que al escuchar que su hermana estuviera practicando kickboxing es bastante pero ver como su hermana ha logrado ocultar este secreto es demasiado. Ya que no se tienen secretos entre ellos.

Todos estaban en silencio cuando se escuchó como la puerta principal era abierta. Al voltear encontraron a Bella, se veía que estaba nerviosa pero también estaba decidida.

Se estuvieron mirando unos a otros y como ya nadie decía nada Bella tomo la decisión de hablar primero.

-Creo… que lo mejor… será que hablemos… amm… en la sala.- Fue lo mejor que pudo decir, ya que no sabía de qué estaban enterados.

Nadie dijo nada sino todos caminaron a un paso lento hacia la sala.

Todos tomaron asiento, Charlie y Renne estaban en un sillón de dos personas, los chicos estaban en un sillón individual, uno estaba sentado en el sillón y los otros dos hermanos estaban sentados en los brazos del sillón. Bella se sentó en el otro sillón individual que quedaba en medio de ellos.

Bella no sabía cómo empezar, estaba muy nerviosa ya que no solo le tenía que explicar a su padre sino también a sus hermanos. Dando un gran suspiro empezó a contar todo.

-Bien, cuando te pedí permiso papa tu habías dicho que no pero no me pareció justo ya que mis hermanos si podían practicar el Box y a mí no me dejabas así que empecé a…

Bella continúo contando todo lo que había pasado. La idea que tuvo para ir a los entrenamientos, los calentamientos, sus compañeros, como su mama se enteró, el concurso de pelea, James, etc.

Después de decir todo, Bella tomo una respiración larga y dijo:

-Sé que les mentí pero no sabía que más hacer, no me arrepiento de nada, siento si los he decepcionado.

Charlie al escuchar todo lo que su hija había hecho lo último que sentía era decepción. Lo que sentía era orgullo de ser el padre de esa niña que estaba sentada ahí esperando la reacción de todos.

Sus hermanos al empezar a escuchar lo que hizo, se dieron cuenta de que si Bella no hubiera hecho nada de eso, ella no sería la hermana que ellos conocían.

Su madre estaba orgullosa de que por fin a dicho todo tal vez no de la manera que ella hubiera querido pero ahora ya no había secretos entre la familia.

Charlie se levantó para ir a acercarse a su hija, se agacho al llegar a la altura de sus ojos, vio a su pequeña luchadora. Bella se sorprendió mucho al sentir el abrazo de su papá, cuando reacciono rápidamente le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. Pensó que se enfadaría con ella por mentirle todo este tiempo.

Se soltaron y Charlie le dijo:

-Lo último que siento es que me decepcionaste, no te puedo decir que no estoy triste porque nos mentiste pero entiendo la razón por la que lo hiciste. Me encantaría verte pelear.

-Espera… estas diciendo que…-Bella no podía continuar no quería ilusionarse.

-Estoy diciendo que si aún quieres seguir, te apoyaremos cien por ciento.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos sintió que Bella estaba abrazándolo fuertemente y repitiendo muchas veces "Gracias, gracias, gracias".

Al acabar todos se fueron a hacer sus actividades, Bella fue a su habitación para ir a ser sus deberes.

Estaba haciendo unos problemas de matemáticas cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. Fue a abrir y encontró a su hermano pequeño Mateo.

-Hola renacuajo.- Así le decía de cariño

-Hola Sis*. Podemos hablar.- Dijo un poco serio, Bella intuía de que quería hablar con una pequeña sonrisa, se movió para que pudiera pasar.

Rápidamente Matt estaba saltando en su cama, tenía 7 años, era él bebe de la casa pero algo si es seguro él es muy protector con Bella como sus hermanos aun aunque se llevaran 10 años de diferencia.

-A ver Matt deja de saltar en la cama y dime que pasa.- Hablo Bella

-Tengo un poco de miedo con tus clases de Kick…Kickbox…- Bella trataba de no reírse de su hermano por no poder pronunciar la palabra.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarlo.

-Se dice Kickboxing. Porque tienes miedo?- Pregunto

Sabía muy bien que sus entrenamientos son pesados y vieron los moretones que provocaban sus peleas.

-Pues nosotros te vimos con moretones y eso fueron de tus peleas, tengo miedo de que te lastimen.- Dijo con una carita que provoco que Bella fuera a sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Nada malo va a ocurrir.- Le susurro a su hermano para que estuviera tranquilo.

En ese momento entro su madre, al ver a sus hijos abrazados sonrió, sabía que su familia era muy unida.

-Pero miren que me encuentro…mis dos niñitos.- Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó para darles un abrazo a los dos.

-Bueno venia para decirte Bella que tu padre quiere hablar contigo en su despacho…Tranquila no está enojado.- Le dijo al ver la cara de miedo que Bella puso al escuchar a su madre.- Tu y yo Matt tenemos pendiente una tarea que hacer.

-AWW! Mami! –Se quejó Matt

-Anda renacuajo, cuando acabe de hablar con papá y acabes la tarea nos pondremos a ver una película y jugaremos en el patio ¿te parece? – Le propuso Bella para que fuera a hacer la tarea con su madre.

-Está bien pero…amm…podría…escucharte cantar? – Pregunto con las mejillas todas rojas.

-Bien, es un trato.- Dijo Bella levantándose para ir con su padre.

Vio cómo su hermano y su madre iban a la sala de estudio que tenían. En el camino se encontró con su hermano Jack. Al verla la detuvo para decirle:

-Bella ¿podemos hablar los chicos y tu cuando acabes con papá?

-Claro.- Dijo con un suspiro, sabía lo que le esperaba con sus sobreprotectores hermanos.

-Gracias, nos vemos. Suerte con papá.

-Gracias

Bella siguió caminando, al llegar al despacho, dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta. A los pocos segundos escucho un "adelante". Bella abrió la puerta y encontró a su padre sentado leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Mama me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Charlie al escuchar a Bella levanto la vista de los papeles del local que quería abrir.

-Si quería preguntarte ciertas cosas.- Bella asintió.- Bueno quería saber sobre tus clases y si podría ir mañana a hablar con el entrenador.

-Está bien, mañana tengo entrenamiento nos podríamos ir juntos, así podrías quedarte y ver todo.

-Está bien.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para poder irse juntos y siguieron platicando de todo lo que se habían perdidos todo este tiempo.

Al acabar Bella fue a la habitación de Alex para poder platicar con todos ellos. Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a sus hermanos jugando con el X-box, al escucharla la voltearon a ver. Le pusieron pausa al juego, Bella se sentó en la cama.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Jack hablo:

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Fue lo primero que dijo ya que esa era la pregunta que tenían desde el momento en que Bella actuaba de manera distinta.

-Porque creí que se lo dirían a papá ya que ustedes sabían lo que pensaba sobre el Kick Boxing. Perdón por no haber confiado en ustedes pero no podía arriesgarme. ¿Qué habrían hecho si se hubieran enterado?

Se quedaron en silencio ya que sabían que se los habría dicho a su padre.

-Exacto.- Dijo Bella al verlos todos serios.

-Creo que te entiendo, solo que queremos que confíes en nosotros siempre que quieras realizar algo o lo que sea, siempre estaremos ahí en cualquier decisión que tengas…no importa si sea buena o mala, te apoyaremos aunque tal vez tengamos que platicas ciertas cosas…-No paraba de hablar David.

-CALLATE! – Le gritaron sus hermanos, Bella empezó a reírse.

-Gracias chicos.- Bella se levantó y abrazo a sus hermanos. Sabía que siempre podría contar con ellos.

Escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y apareció la cabeza de Matt.

-Ya acabe la tarea.- Dijo con una sonrisita bastante grande ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pasar el rato con su hermana.

-Ahí voy renacuajo.- Dijo Bella con una risita pequeña

Después de eso, el día paso con normalidad, jugaron, platicaron en la cena sobre lo que había pasado el día de hoy, rieron. Antes de irse a dormir Bella le canto a Matt, a los minutos Bella encontró a su hermanito dormido, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Bella estaba bastante cansado con todo lo que había ocurrido, todas las emociones que experimento ese día, pero se fue más tranquila a dormida ya que no tenía ningún secreto con su familia.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth y Daphne estaban muy nerviosas y ansiosas para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió con Bella y Charlie, ya que no pudieron comunicarse con ella. Bella al llegar a la escuela, al abrir la puerta de su coche se encontró con las chicas ansiosas pero al escuchar que todo estaba bien y al ver a sus hermanos juntos de nuevo y con la expresión más relajada, supieron al instante, que lo que les dijeron era verdad.

En la tarde toda la familia Swan fueron a ver el entrenamiento de Bella, Bryan el entrenador hablo con todos ellos, contesto todas las dudas que tenían.

Ya todo estaba más tranquilo en la casa de los Swan, ya no había secretos entre ellos y Bella podía ir a entrenar sin miedo a que la descubrieran o que algo saliera mal.

Charlie estaba pensando sobre algunos negocios pero si aceptaba podría provocar muchas cosas, así que lo mejor o mejor dicho lo que siempre hacia cuando tenía dudas sobre negocios, es ir a hablar con Renne después de que ella le diga su opinión, es ir a hablar con los chicos.

TWILIGHT

En Forks, el chico con el cabello cobrizo estaba en su habitación escuchando música, estaba triste ya que algunas palabras de los chicos de la escuela lo habían afectado bastante, aun lo podía escuchar en su cabeza.

_-NUNCA nadie te querrá, nerd, ninguna chica bonita, que estoy diciendo, ninguna chica estará interesado en ti, morirás SOLO! Jajaja_

El chico al acordarse de sus palabras se ponía más triste porque sabía que eso era verdad, nunca nadie lo quería por ser la persona que es.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por su hijo ya que había llegado más triste de lo habitual.

Esperaban que pronto cambiaran las cosas, porque lo único que quería era que su hijo sonriera y fuera más feliz.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por tardar tanto con el capítulo pero con la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para poder escribir la historia y aparte no sabía cómo escribir algunas cosas. **

**Espero que no les haya decepcionado el capítulo, mínimo faltan dos capítulos para que aparezcan los demás.**

**¿Qué creen que serán lo que quiere hablar Charlie con Renne y los chicos? ¿Sera verdad lo que le dijeron, al chico con el cabello cobrizo, que ninguna chica lo querrá? **

**Díganme que les pareció con un review me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**Nos vemos, espero que pronto. Tratare de actualizar más seguido. **

**Un abrazo estilo Emmett y un beso. Espero que su vampiro favorito los visite. **

**Buen inicio de semana! **


	5. Decisiones

**Hola a todos! **

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando la historia. **

**Gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho. **

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, unos si son de mi propiedad y la trama es mía. **

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que la familia Swan se enteró del Kickboxing. Bella no puedes estar más que feliz porque ya no tiene ningún secreto con sus padres y hermanos.

Ese día Bella tenía una competencia, esta vez era muy diferente la experiencia para Bella ya que ahora no estaba sola, sino toda su familia estaba ahí para animarla con sus amigas.

Porque eso no ha cambiado, las chicas acompañan a Bella a los entrenamientos para poder ver a sus chicos. También estaba una persona ahí pero no era para animar sino para pelear y esa persona era James.

Bryan el entrenador no quería que Bella peleara con él, ya que tenía miedo que él le hiciera algo, tal vez la última vez Bella logro bloquear todo pero quien le aseguraba que esta vez no le pasaría nada a Bella. Bella al ver las intenciones de su entrenador, inmediatamente le dijo:

-Yo quiero pelear con James.- Dijo con tanta determinación que era sorprendente.

-Bella es muy peligroso, solo ve cómo te mira. Parece que te quiere muerta.- En ese momento los dos lo voltearon a ver y efectivamente James miraba a Bella con asco pero al mismo con rencor por la pelea que tuvieron.

-Lo sé pero no lo voy a dejar que me intimide, yo peleare con él, soy la única que ha logrado ganarle. No podemos arriesgarnos con los chicos a que les pase algo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Bella tenía razón. Ella era la única que había logrado ganarle a James. Dando un pequeño suspiro, asintió para decirle a Bella que la dejaría pelear con él. Bella al ver que su entrenador lo permitió, se puso contenta porque no quería darle la satisfacción a James de que pensara que tenía miedo de pelear con el pero al mismo tiempo si lo tenía porque lo que le han platicado y algunos videos que ha visto de las peleas con el son bastante…podríamos decir fuertes.

Incluso uno de los chicos que peleo con James acabo con unas costillas quebradas.

El tiempo paso y sin darse cuenta llego el turno de Bella, su familia estaba ahí lanzando gritos animándola, sus amigos y amigas le dieron una sonrisa de ánimo, ya que ellos sabían a qué tipo de persona se enfrentaba, su familia sabía quién era James pero no sabía cuánto daño podía provocar.

Al llegar se miraron a los ojos, Bella al verlo controlo muy bien el escalofrió que le dio, sus ojos no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron solo habían aumentado de odio. Sabia Bella a lo que se enfrentaba, sabía que no saldrían los dos muy bien parados.

Segundos después estaban peleando, Bella intento darle una patada pero James logro agarrar su pierna y le dio un golpe pero se lo soltó rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Bella no dijo nada ya que sabía que no la dejarían continuar al escucharlo lo que James hizo, lo volvió a intentar y estaba vez logro darle. Continuaron así por unos minutos, patadas, puños se daban con todo, Bella ya tenía la ceja y el labio partido. James tenía un moretón bajo su ojo y también el labio partido.

Bella dio una patada que le dio en toda la cara con James, ese momento fue en el que la persona que cuidaba que no hicieran golpes no permitidos, puso fin a la pelea.

Los jueces empezaron a ver los apuntes que tenían, para ver quién era la persona que merecía ganar. El entrenador de James, lo estaba regañando y se notaba que le estaba apretando demasiado el brazo. "Eso provocara un moretón, seguro." Pensó Bella pero no dijo nada. Bryan y los chicos no podían creer todo lo que ha logrado Bella. La familia de Bella estaba muy orgullosa de ella pero al mismo tiempo temían por ella.

Minutos después los jueces estaban diciendo su veredicto:

-Los dos pelearon muy bien, se notó el esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar a esta competencia. Es un orgullo tener unos peleadores tan buenos como ustedes dos. Pero solo puede haber un ganador.- "Vaya que lindo." Pensó con sarcasmo Bella con lo del ganador.

-La persona que creemos que merece más este premio es… Isabella.- Bella no podía creerlo, había ganado.

Todo el mundo se paró al escuchar que Bella había ganado pero el festejo fue interrumpido por un grito.

-NO! Ella no pudo ganar, yo tengo que ganar.- En lo que James decía eso, se acercaba a Bella al estar a poca distancia, dio un golpe, Bella logro esquivarlo. Empezaron a golpearse mutuamente pero esta vez olvidando las reglas de la pelea, esta vez no era por un trofeo sino para demostrar quién era más fuerte.

Los intentaban separa pero no lo lograban, los dos eran demasiado fuertes, hasta que Bryan y Charlie lograron separarlos. Charlie le susurraba a su hija:

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila.

Siguió susurrando unas cuantas veces más. Bella empezó a tranquilizarse, James y su equipo ya no estaban en la academia, todo el mundo veía a Bella con preocupación ya que James había logrado darle unos cuantos golpes.

Rene se acercó rápidamente a su hija, pensaba lo peor al ver a ese chico tratar de golpear a su hija solo por un trofeo.

-Lo mejor será llevarte a un doctor, para que cheque esas heridas, creo que necesitaras unos puntos.- Dijo después de ver sus heridas.

Bella solo asintió, ya que no pensaba que su voz funcionaria, ya que el temor de que pudiera haber sido peor esa pelea le estaba afectando. Todo el mundo se despidió, pero también felicitando a Bella de lo su logro.

Unas horas después llegaron a su casa, todos estaban agotados por el largo día que tuvieron pero lo bueno era que ese día era viernes y que las heridas de Bella no eran graves. Solo que estaría adolorida por un tiempo.

Antes de que todos se fueran a dormir. Charlie dijo:

-Chicos su madre y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto que necesito resolver. Mañana en la mañana los necesito a todos en la sala ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Bella al llegar a su habitación, se dirigió rápidamente a darse un baño para quitarse el olor a hospital y sudor, al salir Bella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con James pero también sobre el tema que sus padres querían hablar con ellos. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Bella se recostó en su cama para descansar. A los minutos estaba dormida.

**TWILIGHT**

Un chico de cabellos cobrizo estaba en su habitación pensando cuando se acabaría su pesadilla. Se sentía solo, se refugiaba en su música y en la lectura.

Sus hermanas lo invitaban a que salieran pero él no quería ser la quinta rueda, ya que al salir con ellas saldría con los novios de ellas. No era que lo trataran mal solo que tanta miel, no era un buen recordatorio para el de que nadie lo querrá.

Dando un pequeño suspiro siguió tocando el piano pero no era una melodía alegre, todo lo contrario era muy triste. Toda su familia estaba muy triste por la situación de él y solo esperaban que un milagro llegara para que el chico sea feliz.

**TWILIGHT**

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se alistaron para un sábado cualquiera solo que antes de empezar sus actividades tenían que hablar con sus padres.

Bella al llegar a la sala se encontró con sus hermanos. Al verla le sonrieron, Bella les respondió con una sonrisa también con un poco de dificultad porque aún le dolía su labio.

-¿Cómo estas, Rocky?

Bella se rio un poco de la broma de su hermano Alex, sabía que estaban preocupados por ella, pero siempre la animaban.

-Estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero viviré.

Vio al renacuajo sentado en el sillón con la cabeza agachada, Bella se acercó y le dio un abraza.

-¿Qué tienes, renacuajo? ¿Te duele algo?

-Dijiste que no te lastimarían

En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando se descubrió su secreto.

-Lo sé pero a veces recibiré golpes quiera o no. Por eso tengo que saber defenderme. Sé que dije que no me lastimarían pero no podre evitar un golpe o dos. Estaré bien ¿Ok? No te preocupes.

Lo único que Max hizo fue asentir y darle un abrazo, Bella intento separarse de él, al escuchar a su padre acercarse, pero al hacerlo provoque que la abrazara más fuerte. Así que lo sentó en su regazo.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron Charlie y Renne

Se escucharon los saludos de todos.

-Bien papa ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Jack

-Sí, de que tenemos que hablar?- Dijo David

Preguntaron al ver que su padre y madre no decían nada. Charlie volteo a ver a Renne. Renne solo le dio un beso en la mejilla para animarlo a que hablara. Agarrando un poco de aire Charlie hablo:

-Chicos, saben que el negocio esta creció. Quiero abrir un nuevo local pero algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar.

-¿Qué tendría que cambiar? –Pregunto Bella al ver que su padre no daba más detalles

-Tendríamos que mudarnos, chicos. Pero la decisión es suya.- Contesto Renne

-Pero al no mudarse que… ¿Qué pasaría?- Pregunto Alex

-Bueno, su padre tendría que estar viajando seguido para hacer las cosas que tiene que hacer.

-Así que. ¿Qué opinan?- Pregunto Charlie

-No sé qué decir.- Dijo Alex

Jack y David solo voltearon a ver a sus padres ya que ellos tampoco sabían que pensar. Charlie y Renne los entendían era algo que tenían que pensar, voltearon a ver a Bella para escuchar su opinión. Max también volteo a verla ya que él tampoco sabía que decir.

Al ver que todos la voltearon a ver sabía que tenía que decir algo. Dando un suspiro empezó a decir sus pensamientos.

-Es mucho lo que hay que pensar. No quiero dejar de ver a mis amigas, dejar la academia pero tampoco me parezca justo que papa tenga que estar viajando la mayor parte del tiempo solo para que nosotros no nos mudemos. Chicos sé que tampoco quieren dejar a sus amigos y la escuela pero… hey… existe Skype, Facebook, teléfono, etc. Podemos venir en vacaciones, a donde nos mudemos podemos hacer nuevos amigos. Yo acepto mudarme, sé que extrañare mucho este lugar pero ahí que estar unidos. Te apoyare en todo lo que necesite papa.

Al escuchar las palabras de Bella ya no tenían ninguna duda.

-Sera difícil al principio pero acepto.- Dijo Jack

-Te apoyo en todo papa.- Dijo Alex

-Al escuchar a Bella tiene razón tenemos muchas maneras de seguir en contacto con los amigos. Te apoyo.- Dijo David

Max solo asintió muchas veces con su cabeza.

Renne no podía estar más orgullosa de sus hijos, sabía que no defraudarían a su padre en ningún momento, sabía que sería difícil dejar a sus amigos pero no imposible. La verdad pensó que Bella no estaría muy contenta por la noticia ya que eso significa dejar la academia pero para Bella lo primero era la familia.

Charlie estaba feliz de ver que sus hijos lo apoyaban y que no tendría que separarse mucho de su familia al estar viajando seguido para ver su local.

Después de escuchar sobre el local de su padre, también el de su madre ya que aprovecharían de abrir otro local de ropa para que su madre no se aburriera. Ya que ella no tenía la necesidad de trabajar pero lo hacía por gusto y para no sentirse una mantenida, pero no trabajaba todo el día ya que aún estaba educando a Max pero era más sencillo al tener a los chicos para que la ayudaran.

-¿Cuándo nos mudaremos?- Pregunto Alex

-En unas dos semanas o tres máximo.- Todos asintieron al escucharlo ya que estaban pensando en cómo se lo diría a sus amigos y para empacar todo.

-¿Tienen otra pregunta sobre la mudanza?- Dijo Renne

-Sí, yo tengo una y aun no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado.- Lo dijo riendo un poco ya que era una pregunta muy importante.

-¿Cuál, hija?- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, se alegraba mucho de que su pequeña estuviera bien, después de que ese muchacho intento hacerle daño. Él se encargó personalmente de que no volviera a estar cerca de su hija.

-¿A dónde nos mudamos?

Al escucharla todo el mundo se volteo a ver, segundos después estaban riendo como locos ya que no podían creer que esa información no la hayan pensado, ellos ya estaban pensando como seria su nueva habitación pero no sabía hacia donde irían.

-Vaya, bien les diré, nos iremos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin saber que en ese pueblo encontraran muchas aventuras y retos que los harán más fuertes como familia o que… podrían destruirlos.

**Bueno eso es todo **

**Ya por fin se sabrá quien es ese chico, pero creo que ustedes ya lo saben ¿no?**

**Bien que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?**

**Díganme como les gustaría que se conocieran Edward y Bella, acepto ideas con gusto, tengo una idea de cómo quiero que se conozcan pero acepto sugerencias.**

**¿Qué les pareció la reacción de James? ¿Sera la última vez que ataque a Bella?**

**Me gustaría saber quién ha sido su personaje favorito hasta ahora.**

**Dejen un Review, porfisss**

**Nos vemos. Un beso y abrazo estilo Emmett, espero que los visite su vampiro favorito como lo hará el mío. ¿Escuchaste, Edward? jajaja**


End file.
